1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for registration, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conferences in recent years, an increasing number of participants read materials used in a conference and the like, by displaying the materials on mobile terminals such as note PCs and tablet terminals, instead of, for example, by printing the materials as done conventionally. A participant of such a conference obtains electronic data of a material from a server apparatus or the like in which the electronic data of the material has been registered, and has a mobile terminal display the material, to attend the conference.
There has been a sharing system of a display screen used for a conventional conference, for example, in which a participating terminal obtains a material from a server apparatus, and the display screen is shared for referring to the material. In such a sharing system of a display screen used for a conventional conference, for example, before sharing the display screen for referring to the material, an organizer or a presenter of the conference has registered the material on a server apparatus in advance from a registration terminal (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the sharing system of a display screen used for a conventional conference, an organizer or a presenter of the conference operates the registration terminal to access a registration screen for a conference on the server apparatus, and to register the material on the server apparatus from the registration screen for the conference. In this way, by using the sharing system of a display screen, users do not need to print the material. On the other hand, cases still remain in which a user needs to print the material by using a print system separate from the sharing system of a display screen, depending on an environment of the user. Therefore, such a user needs to perform a registration operation of the material via the registration screen for the conference, and to separately perform a print operation of the material via a print screen, depending on the environment of the user. However, it is not always easy for the user to perform steps of printing the material, and to separately perform steps of registering the material on the server apparatus via the registration screen for the conference.
Note that such a problem is not limited to an application of the sharing system of a display screen in a conference, but similarly exists for an application of the system used for presentation and education, in which electronic data, such as image data and document data, needs to be obtained and installed on a terminal apparatus of a participant, such as a mobile terminal.